Artic Wolf
by Pecador Hermoso
Summary: Full summery inside. Inu is a zoo keeper, and a new girl kagome shows up for work. Will sparks fly or will rocks hit people in the heads instead? Rating will go up in later chapters.


_**Artic wolf**_

**Chapter one: The new girl**

**Uhhhhh...summery? Inuyasha, a hard headed 25 year old, is a zookeeper, and when Kagome, a smart, 24 year old finishing up her college degree in the Artic's wild life, is partnered up with the arogent Inuyasha in the artic wolves captivity, mainly with a young, abandoned pup, Kurai. Can the two cope? And could they fall in love with each other first? **

**fun, and stupid...like boyfriends!**

**Chapter one: The new girl**

A silver haired man with a red base ball cap on, closed a chainlik door behiend him, and sat down next to a tree twords the center of an enclosure. He let out a low whine, and out of a hallow log popped up a head, a furry, white wolf's head. The moment the small wolf saw him, it jumped and ran to him, tackling him.

"Hey, I missed you to Yukiko." The wolf pup streched out in front of the silver haired man and licked his cheek, before slamming his front paws on the ground, his rear and tail wagging, waiting for him to play with him.

"Not this morning pup, I had a rough night." He shook his head lightly from the memory of his now ex-girlfriend breaking up with him, and his hangover.

The wolf pup whined when he saw that he wasn't gunna get rough housed with today.

"Theres gunna be a new girl comming today, maybe she'll play with you." He scrittched the pup on the back of his neck.

As if on que, the gate slammed shut behiend him and Yukiko bolted, scared of the new commer. The silver haired boy looked behiend him to see what at first he thought was his ex, but as he got a closer look at her, he could see a soul in her, not like the life less Kikyo. She had a smile when she saw him and when she got to him, she held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. You must be Inuyasha." Inuyasha took her hand for a quick hand shake, her skin was soft and smooth to the touch.

"Hey," He stood up, " Nice to meet you. This is my buddy Yukiko." Hearing his name, the wolf pup bounded towards them, his tongue hanging out from the heat even though it was 6 am.

"Yukiko? Sango and that perv Miroku, they said I was helping you with a much younger Artic wolf pup. She said his name was Kurai." Kagome cocked an eyebrow, which disapeared into her ebony bangs.

"Yeah, we are. I just don't go see him for another 45 minutes. Wanna go get some coffee? Or if you don't want any you could stay here and play with Yukiko."

"Well, he is pretty cute. Could you bring me some coffee back?" Kagome jumped and gave him a hug when he nodded yes.

"Yukiko needs a good morning romp any ways. Don't worry about being to rough with him, he dosen't mind."

"Thanks Inu. Your a lot nicer than what Sango and Miroku said."

"What did they say about me?" He crossed his arms, and his hangover was getting to him while his anger sparked.

"Sango said you were really arogant, and a bit of a jerk. Miroku said that you were a dog..."

"Miroku's one to talk. Lets just say I've had some relationship problems due to a diffrence I have from most people. So I don't bond very well."

"I'll have to see that for myself." She gave him a little wink before she chased after a hyper Wolf pup.

_'Hell, maybe she won't be half bad. She might even accept me for me? Who am I kidding, she wouldn't accept me.' _Inuyasha shook his head lightly. He opened the gate and closed it behiend him and watched Kagome wrassle with Yukiko.

She was truly beautiful. A light, natural complextion, and lively, happy eyes that were full of life,and a great body with full breasts and a round rear. He tore his wandering eyes away from Kagome, that monk was getting to him.

Inuyasha checked his watch, 6:15 AM, he had about 30 minutes to go and get coffee, til he had to see Kurai. He opened the main offices door to see a flushed Sango and a Grumpy looking Miroku.

"Did I walk in on something?" He asked while getting two coffe mugs and started to fill them.

"N-n-no of course not." Sango stuttered out.

"Yeah, and Every girl just wants to sleep with a hanyou." He snickered sacasticly at Sango as he filled the seconed cup.

"Dude, if I were a chick, I'd totally screw you." Miroku finally spoke up.

"Okay, now I'm a scared that you even thought about these thing before." The Inu-hanyou backed away slowly with the coffee.

"Yeah and I bet he masturbates too you every night as well." Songo Mumbled out as to only Inuyasha could hear.

At first he laughed but then looked at Miroku. "I am never toutching your hands again." He left slowly, afraid of what dirty thoughts the monk might get. As he rounded the corner he saw that Kagome was racing around with Yukiko.

He set the coffees down on a small table out side of the gate, and went inside. He was startled when she was tackled by the 5 month old wolf. She went to push him off of her but as she did, the wolf snaped his canines at her and bit her hand. She yelled out and scrambled away from Yukiko holding her hand.

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran to grab her and scooped her up and ran out of the enclouser, slaming the chain link with a _'Ching'._

She wimpered lightly in his grasp, and yelped out as he took a look at her hand.The wolf's fangs had cut open her left ring and pinky fingers. A some what large blood flow came from her hand. "Baka girl, I should have told you he was shot in his chest and doesn't like being toutched there. Sorry." He took her two fingers and and stuck them in his mouth, sucking them lightly. Kagome could feel a heat rushing to her face, and she hoped he didn't see her blush.

"Uhhh, In-Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome started to blush more when she felt his tonuge brush agains't her cuts, it felt almost nice. And did she also feel...fangs?

He pulled a bandana from his pocket and tore a peice off of it and wraped it around her fingers. And tied it tightly around them to slow the bleeding.

"You okay?" He asked lightly before picking her up and carring her to the main office to get better medical supplies.

"I think so. Thank you, I think." She said rubbing her hand.

"No problem. So were you from?" He asked trying to make some small talk.

"I live in the Higurashi shirne with my mama, Jii-chan, and my younger brother, but he's moving out in a month."

"Oh really? I live in the Takahashi Mansion with My Ma, Pa and older brother."

"You live THERE? Oh my god, that house is huge! My little brother's name is Sota. What your brother's name?" Kagome went all hyper hearing he lived in the Takahashi mansion.

"My so called brother's name is Sesshomaru. He has a fiancee named rin and they're getting married in September." Inuyasha pushed the door open with his back and looked around for Sango and Miroku. Sango was face down sleeping on a table, and Miroku was no were in sight.

"Watch this." He wispered softly while he set her down and snuck over to Sango.

"MIROKU'S RUNNING AROUND THE ZOO NAKED! AGAIN!" Sango sat up imediatly and went for the chair to beat some sence into Miroku.

"Wait. Inu are you bull-shitting me or did he really did it again?" Sango looked at the hanyou in diguise with her eyebrow cocked.

"No accually I don't know were he is...Owwwyyyy!" Inuyasha cried out dramaticly when Sango punched him.

"Inuyasha your such a drama whore." Sango dumped out her now cold coffee.

"ouch Sango, ouch. You cut me deep man, right here," Inuyasha thumped his fist on his chest," Right in the heart."

"See Kagome a drama whore."

"Yeah just like your a chocolate whore and Miroku's just a whore. Oh and Kagome needs some bandages. Yukiko bit her."

"Damnit. Why did he do that?" Sango opened a drower behiend the counter.

"I forgot to tell her that he was shot and he doesn't like being touched in his chest."

"Just be thankfull he just bit her finger instead of mauling her to death. Mistakes like that can be life or dreath Inu."

"Sango. I can do that myself." Kagome took the antibiotic and band-aid from Sango and applied it her fingers.

When she was finished she set the first-aid kit on the table and smile lightly. "So Miroku's a whore?" Inuyasha started to laugh like a mad man while Sango giggled.

"He wished he was a man whore. He's a total lech though. Scares all the pretty girls away. But yet Sango still lingers here after being persistiantly groped."

"You said he scares all the prtty girls away! What are me and Kagome Chan then? Ugly! Why I autta' lock you in houshi's room with nothing but a nylon rope, food for 20 days and some condoms!" Sango yelled out, charging Inuyasha with both fists rased.

"What about me and Yash in my room?" Miroku yawned while walking out of his small dorm like room.

"Oh yeah, Inu, Kagome-chan, speaking of rooms. We are kinda running short on bunks and rooms. Saddly I have already bunked up with Miroku. So that kinda means you have to share a bed with Inuyasha."

Kagome had a look of horror on her face. She had never shared a bed with a man before, and now she just met this guy and she had to sleep in the same room, bed with him?_'Well at least he's hot.'_ Bad! Bad Kagome she thought mentally before Sango waved her hand inf ront of her.

"I hate you all." Inuyasha muttered before crossing the room and slaming the door behiend him.

1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344454647484950515253545556

Well cliffy. Hope I get some reviews for this. kinda of an oddd fic. well see yall latter! hey and if you have any questions, ideas or coments, IM me at MindlessFun or e mail me at MindlessFun((at)) alo((dot))com

Click

The

Sexa

Purple

Button

And

Everyone

Is

Peachy

Keen

CLICK

IT

DAMNIT


End file.
